Madhouse
by trickster2232
Summary: Danny gets kidnapped, then he wakes up in an Insane Asylum. But things are really messed up at this hospital and things are not always as they appear. Rated T for future chapters. ON HIATUS PENDING RE-VAMPING
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I know I still have 2 stories I haven't finished yet but I need to get this down before it slips away. (Hey, I like the sound of that!)

Title is from a good movie so go see it.

* * *

Swimming, musicalvoices and bright, flashing lights were the first things that Danny noticed.His limbs felt heavy and his head hurt like a bitch. When he opened his eyes everthing was dark except for the steady flashes and a soft green glow to his left. He was aware of a humming sound and it took him several minutes to place it: he was in a moving car, the back seat to be specific. Turning his head only sent lighting racing through his skull and he groaned. 

"Don't worry, son. I'll get you to the hospital and you'll be fine in no time," came a voice from the front seat._ Son? My parents are dead, right? What hospital? What's going on? _

"Cop it star," _no that wasn't right,_

"What is it, son?"

"Hop to mar," _no that wasn't right either._

"Are you feeling any better?

Danny was now aware ofa pattering sound and a steadythump.

"Stop the car!" _yeah_, _that sounds right. _

"Sorry, son. I cant' do that. You're very sick, you need some serious help. And I intended to do just that."

It was rain on the roof of the car and the windshield wipers doing their job.

"Wheres yous taking me?" _damn, my head hurts._

"Smithsgrove Sanitarium. "

"I'm not crazy," _sounds better._

"Son, you don't even recognize me! You. Need. Help."

"What are you talking about?" _is HE crazy?_

I'm getting you some help, then you're coming home with me to Maine.

"I don't know what you're talking about," _he is crazy._

The car slowed and then finally stopped. All during the conversation Danny had been getting ready for his chance to escape. The man got out of the front seat and opened the back drivers side door. Danny felt rain hit his face and twisted in the seat, facing his abducter.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, ya freak!"

* * *

You people know what to do so do it.

I'm waiting for 2 reviews (1 for every story I haven't finished) before i post the next chapter.

So go do it. Now.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, OK! I get the point! You guys actually like this idea! 7 replies in one day! If people paid more attention to my other stories I might be inclined to finish them! (hint, hint)

Here you go.

* * *

Danny quickly pulled his legs underneath him then pushed as hard as he could, tackling the guy to the ground. Only problem was that Danny hit his head on thewet pavement, sending a batch of stars to cloud his vision. _Damn, coulda done without that._ He got to his feet and tried to run but stumbled and met the ground again. Luckily for him the guy hadn't gotten up yet. In fact, he just sat there staring at him.

_Okay, this guy is creeping me out._

"I'm sorry son. I had to do it," the man said gazing intently at Danny," you didn't leave me any choice."

It was then that Danny saw the syringe in hisarm and quickly pulled it out, but it was too late; he alreadybegan to feel the affects of the sedative.

_Son of a bitch._The corners of his vision started to blur and his body wasn't responding to his commands. He leaned against the bumper of the car and could only watch as the man got up and moved toward him. Danny didn't really feel the man grab his arms and pull him back towards the open door. And by the time he had been placed in the car again, he was out cold.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's shory but it's the best I can do for right now. My computer is on the fritz and I have to do this at the library. Plus I usually plan my stories out ahead of time; this was just an experiment.

So there. Go review. Now.


	3. Chapter 3

Damn! You people actually like this! Sorry for short chapters; blame the library, my computer, and me by not thinking things through.

No. I don't own the characters except for the ones I make up. So there.

* * *

Muffeled voices surrounded him. He couldn't see; his glasses were gone, taken. Danny tried to make sense of his surroundings but he couldn't. He tried to move his arms only to find that he was strapped down to a bed. Someone leaned over him shining a bright light in his eyes.

"He's waking up. Tell Mr. Lumos that he can come say goodbye to his son. It might make the transaction easier."

_Lumos? There's a coincedence. What transaction? Where the hell am I?_

A door opened somewhere to his left and another shadow passed in front of him. A touched his forehead, smoothing his hari back. Danny could here harsh breathing coming from the shadow.

"I'm so sorry, Ian. I wish there was another way. I wish I didn't have to leave you here. I...I..." he trailed of breaking down into sobs.

_He really thinks I'm his son. I almost feel sorry for the bastard._

"After your mother died, things were never the same. I tried to help you, but you never let me. Please don't hate me for this. I'm only doing what I think is right. Goodbye, son."

Lumos turned away sobbing into his hands as he quickly left the room. Danny felt pity for the man. _He cares about his son so much, but I can't help him._

"Your father cares about you. He's beating himself up over this decision, but we're going to help you get better." Another shadow loomed over him accompaniedby a womans voice,"Now you should get some rest, this will help you sleep."

Danny felt thedrug take hold and coldn't resist it's push. He closed his eyes and knew no more.

* * *

I don't want to hear complaints about this chapter causes I'm writing it next.

So there.

Did anyone catch the _Lumos_ bit?


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight streamed through the windows ofthe room making it's way over Danny's face, effectively waking him. He groggily sat up, rubbing his head to dispell the left over effects of the drug.

"Man, I hate being put under."

"I do, too."

Danny hadn't noticed the other man sitting on his bed until now, watching him.

"My name is Carl and I'll be roomate for the duration of your stay," he said pleasantly.

"Names Danny, and I don't plan on staying that long."

Carl looked at him curiously. "The nurse said your name was Ian."

"Well it's not. Where is the nurse, I need to talkto her." Danny stood, fighting to maintain balance.

"Down the hall to your left."

Danny nodded and walked towards the open door, staggering slightly. He had to get this mess sorted out. As he reached the door Carl called out: "There's only one way out, and you don't look like the kind that would take it." Danny didn't understand him and wasn't sure he wanted to.

Danny stepped through the door, not at all prepared for what he saw. People milled about in thehallway, shuffeling around. After a moments hesitation he set off down the corridor. A few people leered at him, but he was mostly ignored. Halfway to the nurses station he saw a doll laying on the floor and girlgazing forlornly at it, wanting it but not daring to reach for it. Danny leaned down and gently picked it up. He kneeled down beside the girl and softly asked, "Is this yours?" She nodded and he carefully handed it to her. She cautiously took it then looked up at him. Danny gave her a smile which she returned. He got to his feet and continued on his way.

He was surprised when the girl grabbed his arm, She leaned in and softly whispered one word, "Brother." Danny didn't have the heart to tell her to leave, So together they walked down the hall.

"What's your name?" He gently asked her, trying to not act like a cop. He had been on high alert since he woke up.

"Alice," came a small reply.

"Well, Alice, my name is Danny."

"Carl said your name was Ian."

"Carl is wrong."

"Be my brother?" she asked, stopping suddenly.

Danny looked down at her with every intention of saying no, but her eyes stopped him. They were lost, alone. Danny sighed.

"Yes, I'll be your brother."

_For as long as I'm here I might as well make friends. Where is 'here' anyway?_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews. I finally got to the library before 10-ish so there might be a few extra chapters. Besdies, I'm still figuring this out. So there.

I don't own these people and you know the rest.

* * *

"Oh, good morning, Ian. How are you feeling this morning?" the nurse at the station didn'tlook like a nurse. She was big, with mousy hair and a fake smile. Danny inwardly winced.

"His name's not Ian," camethesmall voice of Alice, "It's Danny."

"Alice, Ian doesn't want you clinging to him like a tick," the nurse faked another smile but her eyes were cold. Danny matched herglare with his own icy gaze.

"I don't mind, really. It's fine." The nurse seemed surpised at Danny's harsh glare. She looked down at schedule stammering, "We're going to start you on Clozapin, Ziprasidone and Aripiprazole.We'llcome getyou whenyour group therapy starts."

"I don't need it. I'm not crazy. I don't belong here." The nurse looked at him, her eyes filled with doubt and when she spoke sarcasma dripped from every syllable. "Well, then I guess you can just go on your merry little way. You'll have to talk to Dr. Franks first. In the meantime, why don't you take your medication to help you relax."

"I'm not taking those. Now where is he. I want this mess sorted out. Now."

"I'm afraid he's busy with another patient. Why don't you just go down to rec room and I'll tell you when he's available."

Danny just looked at her for a moment, then asked "What's your name?"

"I'm nurse Betty."

"Well, that fits," he said under his breath as he turned to leave. He wasn't even to steps from the nurses station when he heard Betty say into her walkie-talkie, "Nurse Hendricks? We've got a trouble maker.""What's the problem?" "He's refusing to take his meds." "Who is it?" "The new guy." "I'm on my way."

Danny did not like how that sounded.

**CSI:NY**

Carl waved at Dannyand Alice from across the rec room, calling them over. Danny draged an extra chair over for her; she moved it right next to him and took his hand in hers. Carl just smiled. "So, what do you think so far?"

"Nurse Betty is a bitch.I don't think shes even qualified to work here." Carl nodded his agreement.

"What's your story?" He calmly asked. Danny must have looked confused becaused Carl added, "I mean, why are you here?"

"I'm not sure. Some guy brought me here and no one is giving me an answer." Carl nodded, "So, what did you do?"

"I'm a cop." Carl laughed. "Really! I'm Detective Danny Messer of the NYPD crime lab. I put bad guys away and I've lived in the city all my life!"

"OK, I believe you. You don't belong here. We don't either; I'm psychic and she's autistic, but they think they know more about us than we know about ourselves."

"Those types, huh? Hate 'em."

"Hate 'em." Alice whispered. Danny grinned at looked down at here. She was smiling. He looked back up when Carl said, "The shit has hit the fan." Danny turned and saw a severe looking nurse walking straight towards him. Her hair was curled tightly around her head and her demeanor screamed 'Ex-Con'. She stopped in front of him, hands on her hips, and barked, "Alice! Get off him! Carl! Go away! And YOU! Why aren't you taking your medication?"

"Because I don't need it." he said calmly.

"Don't try to pull that shit with me! Every one in here is crazy!" Danny smirked.

"Including you?" he challenged. He never even saw her move. Next thing he knew he was twitching on the floor, a searing hot pain radiating from his side. When it stopped he looked up to see Nurse Hendricks holding a taser. _Holy shit!_

"Now take you god damn meds!" she screamed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He screamed back, instantly regreting it when she slammed the taser against his neck. _Damn, she fast! _He screamed and twitched from the shock running through his nerves. It seemed like an eternity before it stopped. But she wasn't done with him. She grabbed his hair and yanked him up, slamming him into to the wall. Stars danced in and out of his vision. She softly whispered in his ear, "Now will you take your meds?"

Danny knew he was beat. This was not a woman to be messed around with. "Yeah, were are they."

She let he go and he slid down the wall. "Down the hall to your right." she said pleasantly; then she walked away, the other patients clearing a path for her. Carl and Alice reached down to help him up. Danny gasped in pain.

"Since when did the nuts run the nut house!"

* * *

Do you like the fact that I'm so mean?

(evil smirk)


	6. Chapter 6

Good news/ Bad news time. Well, actully bad news time. 

I won't be able to update until Monday, but then that gives me time to think of something, right?

But I still say you guys should review my other CSI:NY story so I'm urged to finish it.

* * *

Detective Mac Taylor was sitting at his desk, his annoyance now turning to concern. Danny's phone had been disconnected and now Mac was trying his home phone.

After three rings, all he got was Danny's answering machine, "I'm not in but you know what to do."

Mac hung up; now he was worried. _Were the hell are you, Danny?_

**CSI:NY**

_Where the hell am I?_ That was all Danny could think of as Carl led him to the med station with Alice clinging desperately to his arm. Reaching the counter, the gravity of the situation finally sunk in. The nurse looked up at him expectantly but he was too shocked to speak. Carl took over for him.

"This is the new guy, Danny. Or Ian; pick whichever one you want. Nurse Hendricks sent him to get his meds." The nurse looked down at her chart, thumbing through the pages until she found a name. "Ian Lumos?" she asked looking at Danny. He swallowed and slowly nodded. "Here you go. This should make you feel better."

With a shaking hand, Danny reached out to take the paper cup. _This is wrong. I'm not crazy. What are these gonna do to me if I'm not crazy. This is so wrong. _Carl handed Danny a second cup, this one filled with water. Danny knew what they expected him to do, but he hesitated.

"Mr. Lumos?" the nurse asked quietly. Danny slowly looked up and met her eyes. "This isn't happening," he whispered hoarsely,still holding the two paper cups. Alice tugged on his arm and said in a shaking voice, "If you don't do it they'll call Nurse Hendricks again."

Danny looked down at his hands again. _This isn't happening._ He gulped down the contents of the two cups.

**CSI:NY**

Lindsay was on her way toMac's office when he walked out, heading for the elevator. She ran to catch up with him.

"Hey, wait up. I got the trace back on our vic. " Mac didn't answer. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Danny's not answering either of his phones. I'm going over to his place to see if he's alright."

"Want some company?" Mac turned to her, "I am filling in for him on my day off," she offered.

Mac hesitated. The case was important, but his concern for Danny was bigger.

"OK. Lets go."

* * *

Exert from "_Bad toWorse_":

_Danny rushed back in. He looked scared._

_"I gotta go." he said quickly._

_"Danny, what it is?" Mac asked urgently._

_"It's Louie. Something happened. Somethings wrong."_

Go read it. Please? Pretty please? (cries)

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

I lied:)

* * *

Mac knocked again on the door to Danny's apartment, still getting no response. His concern was shared by Lindsay who knew that Danny would not leave without giving some kind of notice. She heard Mac mutter a curse as he pulled out his copy of the teams key, searching for the right one. He glanced at her apprehensively as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. 

"Danny?" No response.They could see his keys were in a bowl on a table just left of the door, his jacket slung over the back of a chair, a a smashed coffee mug on the floor. "Danny!" Mac called out as he drew his gun, motioning for Lindsay to follow suit. They cautiously stepped out the hall into the living room and stopped in their tracks. A tall shelf occupying a good portion of the south wall was broken, as if someone had been pushed into. Books and paintings were stewn on the floor and the couch was tipped onto its back.

"Call the others," Mac told Lindsay, his voice on edge,"I want every one working on this." Lindsay wasted no time.

Half an hour later Stella, Hawkes and Flack had arrived and were staring at the mess, praying that their friend was safe. Mac and Lindsay were carefully picking through the books and papers, trying to piece together what happened.

"Hey, I think I found something," Lindsay had noticed an odd glare underneath the papers, proving to be a video camera. Red and blue flames raced away from the lens, obviously a custom job.

"That's Danny's," Flack offered, "I think he said one of his friends borrowed it.

"Looks like it fell of the table. Maybe theres something on it." Stella said hopefully.

"We won't know until we get it back to the lab. Hawkes, you're on it."

"Got it, Mac," Hawkes carefully took the camera from Lindsay and placed it in an evidence bag, "I'll call if I find anything." He walked out just before Flack entered.

"Neighbors said they heard a commotion last night but it didn't last too long. About fifteen minutes later Danny left some guy. The little, old lady across the hall said it looked like Danny was drunk."

"Or drugged." Mac had just found an empty syringe near the kitchen counter.

Stella, who had been processing the broken shelf, called out, "I got blood! It's too high up to be Danny's, maybe the attacker?"

Mac nodded and turned to the couch, something catching his eye. It was a long, bloody, broken chain. Carefully picking it up, he sworewhen he saw what was dangling from it. It was a St Christopher pendant, a small silver crucifix and two silver wedding rings. It was Danny's chain, the one that he always wore.

**CSI;NY**

Back in the lab Hawkes was watching the contents of the video camera. He smiled at Danny's antics in the park and laughed when he trip over a dog. It was just Danny having a good time with his friends;a tall man with black hair, blue eyes and fair skin and a young woman with short, dark brown hair dark green eyes and tanned skin. The way they acted showed that they had known each other for a long time; they probably grew up together. Just as the two man started a mock sword fight with sticks the scene changed to Danny's appartment. It was tilted as if it had accidentally been turned on when someone set it down. Hawkes watched as Danny tossed his coat on the back of a chair and turn into the kitchen. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door,he went toanswer itand Hawkes heard Danny ask, "Can I help you with something?" A deep, shaking voice said, "I need some help finding my son. He said I could trust you." "Who's your son?" "Ian." "I'm sorry, I don't any Ian." The man chocked out, "Please! He said you could help! You're the only one I can turn to." There was a moments hesitation, then Danny said, "Why don't you tell me what happened."

There was the sound of a door closing and the man stepped into view following Danny. Hawkes could barely hear the man whisper, "I'm sorry, son" as he grabbed the back of Danny neck and pulled out a syringe. Danny twisted, his chain breaking, and slammed the guy backwards into the shelf. The camera fell and the screen fuzzed over for a second, but when it cleared Hawkes watched in horror as Danny stumbeled back ripping the syringe out of his neck and throwing it away. He grabbed the back of the couch for support but fell, knocking it over. The man leaned down over Danny, checking his pulse. Then he took Danny by the arms and pulled him to his feet, supporting him as he walked back past the camera. The door opened then closed. And everything was silent.

Hawkes was dumbstuck. The very thought of someone taking Danny out so easily was inconcievable. Pulling himself together, he called Mac.

"You're gonna want to see this."

* * *

Ohhh, what's gonna happen.

Really, cause I have no idea.

Go review.


	8. Chapter 8

The chair wasn't comfortable, but that was the least of Danny's worries as he waited for Dr. Franks to finish reading the file. He had been sitting there for twenty-eight long minutes and there was no sign this would end anytime soon. Thirteen minutes later the file was calmly placed on the desk and Franks looked up at him.

"Why do you think your a cop?" he asked

"Because I am a cop," came a blunt reply. "I've been a cop for nine years, and I intend to stay a cop until I either retire or get shot and die." _Damn drugs._

"Why don't you tell me about your childhood."

"Why? You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Humor me, Ian."

"It's Danny."

"Humor me, 'Danny'."

"Fine. I grew up in Staten Island with my dad and my brother. My mom died when I was a kid and my dad started drinking, and when I was fifteen, Louie took off." _Damn drugs! _"I played in the minors then went to the academy and graduated top off my class. Anything else?"

Franks stared at him for a few minutes without saying anything, then he sighed and said, "This is quite a grand delusion you've created for yourself, one of the biggest I've ever seen. But it's not real. Your father told us your real history." Danny frowned.

"Enlighten me, then."

"You grew up in Portland, Oregon. Your mother died from cancer when you were seven and then you and your father moved to Bangor, Maine. You ran away when you were fourteen; your father has been looking for you ever since. You are an only child and your name is Ian Lumos."

"Uh-huh, and this is what you believe?" Danny asked, effectively switching their roles.

"Yes, your father was very adament about it."

"How do you know that I'm really Ian? A simple blood test would clear this all up."

"Your father already brought us the results of a blood test."

"And how does it make you feel when I say that that's a load of crap?"

"Well, it makes me feel that..." Franks had finally got on to what Danny was doing. He glared at Danny. "I can see that you are going to be a problem."

"No, really?" Danny asked sarcastically, "What made you decide that? Was the fact that I was shrinking you, or was it that I'm.Not.Ian?"

"I'm giving the order to up your medication; we do not need another rebel." Franks smiled when he saw Danny's skin go pale. "That should shut you up. Now get out."

Danny stood and fixed the docter with an icy glare. "This isn't over."

* * *

Well, at least now we know what the hell is going on.

Go review.


	9. Chapter 9

I've been sick; you don't want any details.

* * *

"Blood on the chain and syringe came back," Stella said as she walked into the lab, "It's definately Danny's." 

Mac looked up from the two rings he was processing "What about on the shelf?"

"Not in the system, but whoever it belongs to is a close blood relative of Ian Lumos. Got busted for breaking and entering eight years ago." Stella said, handing the file to Mac.

"Did you say 'Ian'?" asked Hawkes as he walked in. "That's who the guy on the tape was asking Danny about."

"But why would he go to Danny about his son?" Lindsay asked, confused. Mac, who had been flipping through the file suddenly looked up.

"That's because Danny looks like him." Everyone looked at Mac. "5'9", dark blonde hair, blue eyes, tribal tatoo; they could be twins and you wouldn't even know it."

"Scary," Lindsay said, looking back down at the prints she had lifted, "So, how are going to find him?"

"Jacob Lumos, Ian's father. I got an address and get this; it's in Danny's building." Stella said smiling, "I'll call Flack and have him meet us there."

"Good," Mac grinned; they were getting closer. Mac looked back down at the rings, "I'm sure he'll be wanting these back, solet's make this quick. Sorry you two but we need to process everything fast and it won't take all of us to bring in Lumos." he said looking at Lindsay and Hawkes. They nodded reluctantly.

It was surprising how long the trip took. They all knew where Danny lived, but to have it be a crime scene ratteled them. Stella hated the thought of someone who she cared for to be hurt. Danny may have been annoying at times, but he was the sweetest person she knew.

_"Come on, Stel, just tell me what's wrong already." Danny had suggested they go for a drink, but for the last hour he had been grating on her last nerve. Glaring at him she rose from the table and walked out of the bar hoping he would take the hint and leave her alone. Danny paid the tab and followed her._

_"Ya know," he said when he caught up with her,"when I was a kid I knew this girl who lived in my building. Her parents were drug addicts so she spent alot of time on the street. I thouhgt I could help her, so I smiled at her whenever we saw each other."_

_"Is there a point to this little story?" Stella asked impatiently._

_"She left me a note once; it said 'only you', then she cut her wrists." Stella said nothing. "I was too young to understand it then. But I never stopped thinking about why she would do that. I finally figured it out; she thought she was alone, that no one cared. Look," he grabbed her arm to stop her and looked into her eyes,"my point is that she couldn't face her problems alone, and neither can you. So I'm gonna ask you again. Not as a colleauge, not as a friend. But as a brother. What's wrong?"_

_"Brother?" Stella asked, confused. Danny smirked._

_"I never had a sister until you came along."_

Since then, Stella had always looked after him. She felt responsible for him, then and now. "I can't believe this is happening," she said.

"I don't think any of us believe it." Mac muttered. They continued on their way in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Good news/Bad news time.

Good news: I no longer have a job so now I can write all day.

Bad news: I no longer have a job.

So there.

* * *

"I honestly thought that Danny knew better than to let strangers into his appartment," Flack mused when Mac and Stella finally arrived at the building. 

"Yeah, but Danny has an underdog complex. He's always got to help when someone asks," Mac said pointedly. "Which floor is Lumos on?"

"First floor. That bastard was watching everytime Danny came and went," Flack answered as they stepped into the main hall. He turned to Stella and asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried. I mean we don't even know if he's hurt or if he's even still.."

"He's not dead," Mac said sternly. "We. Will. Find. Him."

**CSI:NY**

Lindsay was leaning over the two rings, carefully processing them. Hawkes was processing the small cross and St. Christopher pendant. Both were working in silence.

"Did Danny ever tell what theses rings are for?" Lindsay asked.

"No, but I think they belong to his parents," Hawkes answered calmly, looking up. "I've seen pictures of them over at Danny's. He looks alot like his mom."

Lindsay grinned slightly and returned to her work. Hawkes frowned slightly as he looked back down at the pendants. _You better be alright, Danny. Or I'll kick your ass._

**CSI:NY**

* * *

Hawkes is so cool! Maybe I'll do something on him.

Sorry for this but I'm gonna have to take a break for awile.

My friends haunted house is starting to come together and guess who she voluteered to be the coordinator, designer and dress-maker for the entire thing.

So there.


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah, I know it's been awhile but whatcha gonna do?

So, I got a new job as a Substitute teacher but I don't have to work everyday.

And, no. I don't own the characters unless they are of my own creation.

So, there.

* * *

Danny sat calmly on the window seat in the large common room, a sketch pad balanced on his knee. Briefly glancing up at several other patients playing a game outside was enough to bring the scene to life on the paper. Alice sat on the floor next to him gently stroking the hair on her doll. Carl had brought a chair up on his friends and had placed his feet up on the seat. They were all quiet and any one of the nurses passing by who noticed them couldn't help but smile at the serene picture they made. 

"You know," Danny said looking up from the pad, "I wanted to take a vacation, but this is just ridiculous."

"Don't worry about it. I've got a plan to get out of here. I've talked one of the nurses into slipping a letter out for me. Once the press gets a hold of it and runs the story on this place we'll all be out of here. Alice will get the help she needs, you'll go home and I'll go back to my family."

"You sent a letter to the newspaper?" Danny asked.

"Yup, and now it's only a matter of waiting." Carl said with a smile as he casually leaned back in the chair.

**CSI:NY**

Jacob Lumos opened the door to the sight of three detectives standing outside his apartment. He had seen them before with his son.

"You can't take my son from me," he said calmly, "no one ever will again."

"Well that sounds like a confession to me," Flack said as he pulled out his cuffs," Jacob Lumos, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Detective Daniel Messer."

"His name is Ian."

"His name is Danny," Stella said angrily, "Now where is he?"

"You'll never find him, you'll never poison his mind again!"

"Get him to interrogation. Now!" Mac barked out in full Marine mode. Flack nodded and hauled Lumos out the the squad car. Mac and Stella went into his apartment to find some clue as to where Danny was.

**

* * *

**

Don't worry, I have plently of evil in mind for Danny and all of his friends.

I'm trying to finish this up soon so it doesn't become insanely long.

So, there.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm doing this during my conference period so it probably won't be that long

So there.

Don't own 'em.

* * *

"He's not saying anything," Flack said as Mac and Stella walked up, "He keeps insisting that Danny is Ian and that we took him away. Did you find anything at his apartment?"

"Not even a gas receipt. If he did take Danny out of the city, only he knows where." Mac said with a sigh.

"We couldn't find anything either," said Hawkes as he walked up with Lindsay, "We've exhausted all of the evidence twice over and there's still no sign of where Danny is."

"Danny's a big boy," Flack said, trying to find confidence in his voice, "I'm sure he take of himself."

"Let's hope so," Stella said quietly.

**CSI:NY**

Alice ran up to Danny and buried her face in his chest. Danny could hear her harsh breathing and knew something was wrong.

"Alice? Alice, honey, what's wrong?" she shook her head as silent sobs wracked her body. Then it dawned on him.

"Alice? Where's Carl?" she looked up into his eyes and then looked towards the common room where several of the staff where running to. Danny let go of Alice and quickly walked towards the room.

Inside there were several patients along with the staff who stood silently gazing at the center of the room. Danny pushed his way through the crowd, fearful of his friend. when he reached the inner edge of the circle Danny froze. Carll was hanging from the rafters, his sweat shirt tied tight aound his neck. Several people pushed by him with a ladder to cut the shirt. Carl unceremoniously dropped to the ground and did not move. Patients were being sent back to there rooms but Danny just stood still.

He felt a small hand slip into his and looked down at Alice who was staring at Carls body. Then, in a quiet voice, she said," Carl finally got to go home."

* * *

Told you I was evil!

And I'm not done yet!

Go review.


End file.
